77
David finds that he is unable to choose between Elizabeth and Burke. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The battle over Collinwood has been joined. Either for or against. Yet it isn't always an easy decision. For some more difficult than for others. Carolyn tells Elizabeth about the conversation she had with Burke (42). Elizabeth admits that she understands why Carolyn is taken by Burke... he's very attractive. She also admits the events of 74 and to being intrigued by the mystery surrounding Burke. Elizabeth understands the mysteriousness and tells Carolyn that she met a mysterious man many years ago and was attracted to him--it was Paul Stoddard, Carolyn's father. Carolyn asks what their life together was like, and Elizabeth says it was nothing. David asks Matthew for advice about a problem. Matthew tells David to choose a side and stick with it, no one can live with divided loyalties. David is surprised that Matthew knows he's talking about Burke and Elizabeth. He 'accuses' Matthew of being smart. Matthew says he'd do anything for Elizabeth, even give up a good friend. David shows Matthew a picture of Burke at his first oil strike, which he 'borrowed' from Burke. Carolyn tells David that Elizabeth wants to talk to him. Matthew warns Carolyn away from Burke and likens him to a wounded tiger, which even an experienced hunter won't go after. Carolyn agrees that Burke is a tiger, upsetting Matthew. David and Elizabeth argue about Burke. He doesn't believe that Burke threatened to take everything the Collins' own. Elizabeth tells him he's either for her or against her. Carolyn searches David's room for a missing picture and tells Matthew of Burke's 'threat' to put them out on the street. David won't promise Elizabeth that he'll never see Burke again. Elizabeth attempts to forbid him, and he suspects that's why Elizabeth is hiring Mrs. Johnson (but he doesn't reveal the intrigue that allows him to know about the hiring). Carolyn accuses David of stealing, and he calls her out. He says that Burke probably likes Victoria better. Carolyn is clearly jealous. Matthew scolds the cousins for fighting over a familial enemy. Elizabeth forbids David to say Burke's name in this house again. David secretly shouts "Burke Devlin, Burke Devlin, Burke Devlin!" when alone. Memorable quotes : David: You know, Matthew, you're smart. ---- : Elizabeth: (to David) I love you. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → Background information and notes Production Story * Burke drove Victoria home yesterday, which occurred in episode 71. * TIMELINE: It was today when Burke came to Collinwood to issue his ultimatum. Bloopers and continuity errors * Thayer David appears to flub as he says, "Even an enraged tether wouldn't go near a wounded or enraged tiger..." (I think he just says hunter but mumbles a bit!) * Joan Bennett muddles her lines, she tells David and Carolyn to be quiet but then says, "Now tell me..." and then corrects that with, "One at a time..." * During the conversation between Carolyn and David in his room after he found her going through his things, an arm of someone clearly wearing a leather jacket pops into view. When you later see Matthew in the back, he's wearing a plaid shirt. (comment: it is quite clearly Matthew's plaid shirt, but I'm not one for deleting others' stuff lol) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 77 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 770077